Tarde de bar
by Salamander's eye
Summary: El local llamado "Región 439" no solo servía para entretenerse. Era cobijo y espacio de desconexión para una joven universitaria que comenzó a pasar sus tardes delineando su historia con un camarero.
1. Chapter 1

**Tarde de bar**

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** El local llamado "Región 439" no solo servía para entretenerse. Era cobijo y espacio de desconexión para una joven universitaria que comenzó a pasar sus tardes delineando su historia con un camarero.

 **Nota de la autora:** Todo lo narrado a continuación está basado en experiencia personal que fue modificada acorde a los personajes y para hacerlo más divertido. Prefiero escribir oneshot o cosas cortitas mientras me frustro con mis longfic por terminar.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Videl suspiro y lo vio a venir a, cómo los últimos seis meses, tomarle su pedido.

Ella no está enamorada del camarero del bar.

Ella no está enamorada del camarero del bar.

Ella no…

—¿Vi?

Maldita sea. Ella definitivamente está enamorada del camarero del bar.

—Hola, Gohan…

—Hola, Vi. ¿Qué tal estás? —indaga con timidez y sonríe estúpidamente mientras ella toma la cartilla del menú—. ¿Eresa hoy te hizo arder las orejas hablando del último chico con quien se acostó?

Videl no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Gohan le desliza un café sobre la mesa con cierta arrogancia.

—Ten. Necesitas despertarte, Vi. Cortesía de la casa.

—¡Gohan! —responde ante su tonto juego—. Te lo dije, es Videl. Ya sabes, Videl, con dos sílabas, no Vi.

—Pero ¿qué tiene de malo? Vi es un nombre corto y pequeño. Como tú.

La susodicha toma su café antes de que se caiga del mostrador con facilidad y saca su billetera con su mano libre.

—¡Por Kami-sama, Gohan! Vi suena como algo de una chica malvada en una serie para adolescentes mala.

—¿Te acabas de llamar zorra?

—Puede ser.

Él trata de no reír, pero fracasa y la muchacha siente que su corazón se acelera. Su risa era tan hermosa como él y juraba que fue creado para solo para molestarla. Cuando su risa termina, su boca se torna en una sonrisa maliciosa mientras dice.

—No es de zorra. Creo que suena lindo —y desliza dos paquetes de azúcar hacia ella—. ¿Vas a agregar algo más al café?

—Dos tostados y jugo de naranja —dice Videl mientras saca sus apuntes—. Hoy tengo para revisar el dieselpunk distópico, ¿te unes a la lectura?

—¿Hay algo de jazz en eso? —curiosea Gohan.

Videl revisa su material.

—Menciona algo.

—Deja que le avise a mi madre —responde, entusiasmado.

Videl busca en su billetera por un momento antes de darle el pago por adelantado. Sus dedos se rozan mientras el dinero se intercambia e intenta que sus mejillas no se pongan rojas. Gohan se retira y pone el dinero en la caja registradora en su orden respectivo.

Ella toma su azúcar al mismo tiempo que el muchacho eleva la vista y su maldita sonrisa está de nuevo haciendo que un hormigueo surja en su estómago.

—Gracias por tu visita, señorita Videl —recita lo mismo de siempre.

Ella sabía que eso de señorita Videl no era parte de lo que los empleados del Región 439 debían decir y eso logra que se sonroje. O tal vez es porque ella siempre termina ruborizándose cuando Gohan agradece por gastar su dinero en las meriendas de allí.

Videl entonces le regresa la sonrisa y espera su pedido. Gohan llega quince minutos después con lo que ordenó más algo para él y se sientan a conversar. El tiempo transcurre y se hace una hora cuando la madre del camarero hace muecas para que retorne a sus obligaciones.

—Tengo que volver —se queja—. Me gusto pasar este tiempo contigo. En tu universidad ven cosas muy encantadoras.

—Te pasare para que leas y puedo conseguirte algunos cuentos sobre steampunk. Pero antes debo terminar mi investigación sobre esto y encima tengo un examen por la noche...

—Claro.

Videl se da vuelta para irse, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, él la agarra por la muñeca y la voltea para mirarlo. Su piel arde por su contacto, pero no de mala manera.

—Aunque...—susurra. Gohan fue creado para que se burlara de ella—. Sé que hoy puedes lograr ese diez en tu prueba de escritura. Buena suerte.

Su calor y toque se han ido, pero él se molesta en lanzarle otra sonrisa por encima del hombro mientras se da vuelta y se dirige hacia la fila de clientes gruñones que esperan sus bebidas. Videl duda un momento antes de poder convencer a sus pies para que la muevan hacia la puerta. La campana suena cuando sale del agradable bar.

El camarero no puede evitar mirarla cuando se va.

—Esa chica te tiene enamorado, muchacho —comenta Roshi, un anciano que llevaba siendo cliente allí desde el inicio—. ¡Es una chica muy linda!

—Gohan deberías pedirle una cita o algo así. Llevas charlando con ella desde hace muchos meses —acota Krillin, acompañante del anciano.

Niega con la cabeza mientras toma sus órdenes.

—Ella tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar como un simple camarero. Tiene exámenes por aprobar y un futuro por delante —comenta para desilusión de los hombres.

—¿Y quién dice que tú no? —indaga Krillin.

—Lo dice el estado de mi padre que no ha salido del coma —expresa con desdén. Roshi y Krilin suspiran—. Lo único que puedo tener es una buena amistad y las tardes en el bar. Nada más.

Gohan termina de tomar las órdenes y va a la cocina donde su madre preparaba cada pedido. Decide ayudarla. Ese era el único futuro para él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tarde de bar**

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** El local llamado "Región 439" no solo servía para entretenerse. Era cobijo y espacio de desconexión para una joven universitaria que comenzó a pasar sus tardes delineando su historia con un camarero.

 **Nota de la autora:** Es mi deber actualizar después de dejar la historia tan abierta en el capítulo pasado. Gracias por los comentarios.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Videl Satán había comenzado a asistir al bar Región 439 medio año antes en un intento de no comer en el atestado comedor de su universidad. Como decía un viejo dicho «vine por el servicio y me quedé por la charla» la chica trataba de convencerse de que siempre terminaba ahí por cómo atendían y que honestamente no era por Son Gohan.

Ella no seguía yendo a ese establecimiento porque estaba enamorada del camarero. No. Definitivamente no, ¿verdad? Iba por los jugos y los tostados que tienen el doble del tamaño de su mano y el aspecto de haber salido de una revista de comida.

Sí. Iba por eso.

Videl cursaba el segundo año de Letras en la universidad de West City, hacia algunas materias a la mañana y otras durante la noche. Eso le brindaba el tiempo justo por la tarde para detenerse en el bar Región 439 antes de sus clases.

Había escuchado que la familia de Gohan había trabajado allí desde que llegaron a la ciudad y que el dueño anterior por su dedicación se los había dejado antes de morir. Videl calculaba que el muchacho llevaba como camarero del Región 439 alrededor de dos años.

Para Gohan, sin que la chica lo supiera, todo había cambiado desde hacía medio año. En especial, porque atendiendo el bar podía verla todos los días y se había vuelto indispensable en su vida.

Perdía la capacidad de respirar en cada ocasión cuando ingresaba. Eso no representa que la quiera o la necesite, ¿verdad? No. A él no le gusta nada. Claramente, ¿no?

—¡Gohan, lleva los tostados y el jugo de manzana a la mesa quince! —la voz de su madre desde la barra de pedidos lo quitó de sus divagaciones.

—Ay, chispas…

Gohan había optado por trabajar a raíz de su padre y las facturas médicas con elevados costos. Su madre no podía con todo y su hermano que necesitaba una educación a diferencia de él que congeló todo. Sabía que estaba desperdiciando años invertidos, pero reconocía que ya podía realizar una excelente baguette casera y sus habilidades para hornear eran mucho más destacables que cualquier hombre promedio.

En medio de año de conocerla, Gohan se llevaba extremadamente bien con Videl. Coqueteaba con ella cada vez que había una oportunidad, a pesar de tener una supuesta chica en su vida. Sin embargo, no era la gran cosa y los días en que Ángela pasaba eran los más agotadores. Gohan pensaba que Videl sería mucho mejor como su supuesta chica. Aunque mantenía ese pensamiento en privado. El camarero alzó la vista repentinamente cuando escucha la cándida voz de la chica desde la puerta.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Era un día tranquilo en el bar. Oportunidad para que una madre y su hija posean una conversación elaborada sobre los marcadores de colores, que una pareja de ancianos se encuentre leyendo juntos y que un maestro junto con un discípulo esté esperando el movimiento de su camarero favorito.

—¿Crees que hoy haga un movimiento? —indagó Krillin a Roshi.

—Lo hará. Estoy seguro —afirma el anciano sujetando su taza de café—. Espero que andes con dinero suficiente para toda la tarde. Esto será todo un espectáculo.

Krilin golpea su bolsillo donde una billetera con ahorros anunciaba que estarían en los asientos de primera fila. No eran Godel shippers por nada.

Entretanto, el corazón de Videl se emocionó al ver a la pareja de ancianos leyendo juntos.

—No creí que hubiera algo más interesante en este bar que nuestro menú para ti —comenta Gohan viendo cuan cegada estaba la muchacha con esa pareja—. Llegaron aproximadamente cinco minutos después de que abrimos esta mañana y han estado aquí desde entonces.

Videl se conmovió de que se hubieran quedado tanto tiempo. Región 439 solía abrir a las seis y cuarenta y cinco en un buen día, en ese mismo instante eran casi las dos de la tarde. Bastante tiempo.

—Me hablaron mientras esperaban su café —continuo Gohan mientras dejaba el pedido habitual de la chica—. Han estado juntos durante cincuenta y cinco años. ¿Puedes creerlo? En la mañana leían el periódico y ahora con un tal Isaac asimismo o algo así.

—Isaac Asimov —pensó Videl y luego agregó en voz alta—. Es un autor muy importante de ciencia ficción, Gohan. Es autor de obras como Hombre bicentenario o La última pregunta.

—¡Oh, esa película es mi favorita!

La chica sonrió ante el anuncio del camarero. Esta revisó su mochila ante su mirada atónita sacando dos pequeños papeles encartonados.

—Sabes justo el viernes a la noche proyectan esas películas y otras más a dos calles de aquí. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Gohan asintió, seguro.

Un instante después, la billetera de Krillin estaba vacía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tarde de bar**

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** El local llamado "Región 439" no solo servía para entretenerse. Era cobijo y espacio de desconexión para una joven universitaria que comenzó a pasar sus tardes delineando su historia con un camarero.

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, seguimos avanzando con esta espectacular historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

La noche de películas de ciencia ficción solo fue el puntapié para una serie de buenos momentos entre Gohan y Videl. Las hojas ya empezaban a caer y el aire se había empezado a resfriar cuando ambos fueron testigos de una tierna discusión.

—Son adorables —susurra Videl desde la barra y Gohan solo puede asentir con su sonrisa.

La madre e hija que tiempo atrás habían comenzado a frecuentar el bar parecían continuar con la amistosa riña de marcadores.

—Han estado discutiendo acerca de la escuela durante unos buenos quince minutos. La madre definitivamente está ganando —señaló Gohan. Como si fuera una señal, la hija levantó su voz y golpeó sus pequeños puños contra la mesa, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, definitivamente va ganando esa mujer —apuntó Videl conteniendo una carcajada.

—Pero mami —grita con un tono elevado—. ¡Necesito un marcador de punta verde! Todos los demás tienen uno…

La madre la silencia y envía una sonrisa de disculpa a los dos jóvenes que están junto al mostrador. Gohan solo sacude la cabeza para exponer que no era necesario pedir disculpas y luego a la mujer se vuelve hacia la niña.

—Ya tienes uno rosa y amarillo. Creo que eso es más que suficiente, cariño —la mujer se acerca y toma las manos de su hija entre las suyas, bajando la voz. Videl tiene que esforzarse para escucharla—. Lo siento, pero no tenemos dinero extra para gastar. Tal vez con mi próximo pago podamos conseguir un marcador verde y azul, ¿está bien?

La niña tira sus manos hacia atrás para poder darle un gran mordisco a la tarta de manzana en miniatura que tiene delante.

—Bueno.

La mujer acaricia su cabeza.

—Sabes que con o sin marcador te quiero, ¿no?

La niña sonríe.

—Claro, mami. Lo sé.

Videl se vuelve hacia Gohan para verlo observar el momento con una mirada distante en los ojos y tiene que parpadear un par de veces para volver en sí. Su expresión habitual regresa antes de que la muchacha pueda acotar.

—¿Pedirás lo de siempre? —indaga mientras sus dedos se ciernen sobre los botones de la caja registradora.

—En realidad —responde ella—. ¿Podrías agregar una galleta con trocitos de chocolate extra grande?

Gohan sonríe.

—Por supuesto —dice con cariño. Videl pone los ojos en blanco para que no se centre en lo rojo de sus mejillas. Finalmente, se había salido con la suya al llamarla por esa única sílaba de manera ocasional—. Entonces es un jugo de naranja con dos tostados y la galleta con trocitos de chocolate extra grande.

Videl asiente cuando termina y la caja registradora suena mientras calcula el total. La muchacha saca el dinero mientras Gohan toma su propio café y cuando regresa hay más dinero apoyado en el mostrador.

—Mantén el cambio —afirma mientras toma su pedido.

Gohan tararea mientras guarda la propina.

—Gracias por venir, señorita Videl.

—¡Eres demasiado para mí y tan temprano!

—Oh, eso no dijiste esa noche —comentó, mordaz. Él se ríe entre dientes. La arrogancia sale en oleadas y ella no puede soportarlo por lo que se va a su sitio habitual.

Unos minutos después, Videl se acerca a la madre y la hija teniendo en su mano la galleta. Termina ganando un abrazo y un muy agradecido gracias a cambio, pero la espontánea respuesta de la niña no llega hasta que se dirige hacia la puerta.

—¡Gracias, señorita Vi!

El camarero después ayuda a la pareja de ancianos a salir cuando deciden irse unos treinta minutos más tarde. Ese día paga el pedido que la madre y su hija consumieron de su propio bolsillo porque puede.

—¿Crees que tu mamá se dé cuenta? —inquiere, no muy segura de la decisión que el muchacho había tomado respecto a sus propinas de aquel día.

—Son mis propinas, no lo detectara tan fácilmente y creo que ya tengo edad para decidir qué hacer con ellas —contestó restándole importancia. Ignorando la parte de su cerebro que le dice que Videl lo ha hecho mejor persona—. No tengo gastos para hacer por lo que puedo pagarle la comida a quien lo necesite.

—Eres muy bueno, Son Gohan —señala Videl mientras sale del bar. Tenía clases esa noche.

—¿Qué te digo? Has contribuido a eso.

Videl carcajea como respuesta.

—Pues considero que mereces un premio.

Gohan enarca una ceja.

—¿Qué pretendes darme?

Cinco minutos después, Gohan se iba hacia su casa con una mano sosteniendo su mejilla tras un arrebato de Videl por besarlo en esa zona.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tarde de bar**

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** El local llamado "Región 439" no solo servía para entretenerse. Era cobijo y espacio de desconexión para una joven universitaria que comenzó a pasar sus tardes delineando su historia con un camarero.

 **Nota de la autora:** Al final lo que pretendía ser un oneshot se volvió una historia más o menos larga. Me gusta la recepción de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El reloj dentro de Región 439 marcaba la seis y media de la tarde cuando Videl caminó hacia el ingreso con mechones de su cabello oscuro cayendo de su desordenado moño en su cara. Retiró esos pelos de su visión mientras luchaba por sacar el dinero de su bolsillo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la fila de personas hasta golpear con la cabeza a una de ellas.

—Mierda, lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento mucho —se disculpó excesivamente y la mujer solo se dio vuelta con ceño fruncido como respuesta.

Mirando alrededor, notó la enorme cantidad de personas esperando sus bebidas para pasar la noche en la universidad. Su corazón se hundió. Su clase iba a comenzar en cinco minutos y no podía esperar su turno.

Iba a tener que saltar su pedido y a Gohan por ese día.

Con un profundo suspiro se voltea hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pueda, su camarero la llama por su nombre y la agarra por el hombro.

—¿Estás llegando tarde hoy, Vi? —dice mientras entrega su orden habitual y la boca de Videl se queda boquiabierta. ¿Él hizo esto por ella?

Gohan nota su conmoción y pasa un brazo por sus hombros para llevarla hacia la puerta.

—Tienes todo el derecho de sorprenderte. Soy alguien impresionante, lo sé, ¡pero llegas tarde y lo mejor es ponerse en marcha!

Videl siente como el calor de su brazo a su alrededor calienta su cuerpo helado y la aleja del duro aire con el que acababa de luchar y disfruta en ese hecho. Gohan también se da cuenta porque le da un apretón fuerte antes de soltarla y hacerla pasar por la puerta.

—Muchas gracias, Gohan —exclama mientras sale.

Él se ríe y la saluda.

—En cualquier momento, señorita Videl. ¡Que tengas un día increíble!

La figura de la chica se está perdiendo cuando el camarero decide regresar al caos que era el bar ese día.

Un sonoro aplauso lo esperaba.

—¡Si no haces algo rápido ella lo hará de seguro! —comenta ansioso Roshi junto con Krilin quien, nuevamente, debía pagarle a su maestro.

Videl tiene un día que resulta más sorprendente de lo que pensó que sería.

* * *

Llega el invierno. Caminar en el exterior era como caminar por el mismo Polo Sur y Videl está empezando a preferir seriamente el calor del verano sobre el invierno a medida que los días avanzaban. Sus exámenes son más rigurosos y ya no tiene tiempo de ocio con Gohan como antes, pero al menos puede verlo en el bar, aunque sea a la lejanía y tener una corta broma en sus descansos. Peor era nada.

Videl tiene éxito en no perder ninguna extremidad cuando aborda al bar y tan pronto como atraviesa las puertas una ola de calor la golpea. Ella exhala un suspiro de alivio mientras se acerca al mostrador, pero se detiene al ver a Angela frente a ella.

—Mierda —murmura y no disimula.

La chica en cuestión se encontraba usando la vestimenta más provocativa posible que se podía usar durante una tormenta de nieve. Desde su interior la llama por una gran cantidad de nombres insultantes que no querría decir frente a su propio padre. La mitad de su cuerpo está ocupando todo el mostrador.

Videl puede distinguir que Angela está girando un mechón de su cabello rizado con un dedo perfectamente cuidado. Su otra mano está ocupada siguiendo las venas del brazo izquierdo de Gohan.

—Espera… ¿qué? —Videl tiene que parpadear para apreciar la escena. Angela le está susurrando algo que no puede captar y cuanto más tiempo se queda parada allí jugando con el camarero, más aumentan las ganas por abofetearla—. Esa chica está en un terreno peligroso…

Videl espera a que Gohan se fije en ella y cuando por fin lo hace su cara se ilumina. Se aleja de Angela como si fuera que acabara de quemarlo.

—¡Vi! —dice cariñosamente. Ángela se da vuelta tan rápido que está asombrada de que su cabeza permanezca unida a su cuerpo.

—En tu cara —piensa.

Los labios rosados y rojos de Angela tiran hacia abajo en una ceñuda mirada, pero la estudiante no se encoge bajo su mirada fuerte. En cambio, se endereza y mira a Gohan con confianza, haciendo que la mirada de Ángela se intensifique y el camarero tenga que reprimir una carcajada.

—¿Lo de siempre?

—Lo de siempre y para llevar. Hoy tengo que hacer un trabajo en la universidad —argumenta Videl mientras le paga. Gohan hace señas a su madre por el pedido habitual.

—Es una lástima, aquí no pasarías tanto frío. Yo podría calentarte…

—Claro, encendiendo la calefacción.

—Claro, la calefacción —dice, estirando las palabras más de lo necesario.

La chica recibe el pedido y el moreno salta sobre el mostrador para ir a abrirle la puerta.

—Gracias por tu visita, señorita Videl.

Los ojos de Angela se amplían y sus manos se cierran con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se ponen blancos.

—Adiós, Son Gohan —expresa Videl mientras se va.

Jura que puede escuchar el grito de la chica desde el final de la calle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tarde de bar**

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** El local llamado "Región 439" no solo servía para entretenerse. Era cobijo y espacio de desconexión para una joven universitaria que comenzó a pasar sus tardes delineando su historia con un camarero.

 **Nota de la autora:** Disculpen que dejé parada esta historia, pero me vi en la tarea de editarla un poco antes de concluir en estos días.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Videl ríe y toma un sorbo de su bebida. Gohan la mira con curiosidad viendo como hoy había pedido un jugo de frutillas, su fruta favorita.

—Todavía estamos saliendo. Más o menos, …algo así.

—¿Por qué?

Gohan se encoge de hombros mientras limpia el mostrador con un trapo. Era uno rojo, como las frutillas que tanto le gustan.

—Por qué…

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunta Videl, mirándolo con determinación.

Gohan se aparta y la joven no hace nada para impedirlo. Ella opta por comenzar a tomar su jugo y evita fijarse en los músculos de su espalda mientras cumple sus labores. Falla rotundamente. Más tarde, el camarero anda comiendo más frutillas de lo normal.

Es al día siguiente cuando Gohan responde la pregunta de Videl.

—Porque ella ha sido mi novia durante dos años. Nos divertimos al principio, y realmente nos importamos, pero ahora es diferente —hace una pausa. La morena puede ver que le tiemblan los hombros por una fuerte exhalación—. Creo que todavía espero que, si presionó lo suficiente, volverá a ser lo que solía ser. Era tolerable en ese entonces y había cariño. Ahora ... ahora no tanto.

Se queda callada mientras acaba su bebida. Cuando se da cuenta hay una mirada sombría en sus ojos.

—Tengo demasiado miedo de dejarla. No me gusta estar solo. Ella llena mi vacío. Ella me hace feliz —Videl se da cuenta del cambio en su voz cuando dice la última parte. No hace ningún comentario al respecto.

—Eres demasiado dulce para una chica como ella.

Ella extiende su dinero y él lo toma, un brillo nace en sus ojos.

—Era demasiado dulce para un tipo como yo en otro tiempo. La balanza tiene que igualarse en algún momento —la chica no responde. Gohan le facilita su bebida—. Gracias por tu visita, Videl. Te hablaré mañana.

Videl solo asiente y se retira sin más, tiene exámenes por rendir. La campanilla de la puerta suena cuando sale y dos personas se levantan de su posición apenas la ven alejarse. Roshi y Krilin estaban exigiendo explicaciones.

—¡Me hiciste perder semanas enteras aquí!, ¿cómo quieres que no reclame?

—Eres una deshonra, muchacho. Esperaba más del hijo de Goku.

—Tengo novia. Señor Roshi, Krillin —murmura intentando contrarrestar todos los reproches—. Eso significa que no puedo estar con la señorita Videl.

Krillin suelta un suspiro, exasperado la torpeza del muchacho. Era idéntico a su padre.

—Estar con una persona no significa que la ames. Hay relaciones que son por pura conveniencia —expresa el hombre más joven—. Ángela saca mayor provecho de ti porque les das descuentos y casi come gratis. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? —Krillin lo mira, ceñudo—. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que han salido sin que sea para compras absurdas?

Gohan no dice nada.

—Muchacho, tienes que ser feliz de verdad —interviene Roshi—. Arriesgarse es la clave para una vida diferente. Piensa si el miedo a perder te ha dado buenos resultados.

Roshi y Krilin le reclaman su torpeza con Videl. Gohan atiende a sus quejas, recibe sus consejos y un dilema se siembra en su mente durante el resto del día. En la cena, su madre detecta que no está interesado en alimentarse, inusual considerando que llevaba el apetito voraz de su padre como rasgo heredado.

—Gohan…

—¿Qué sucede, madre?

Milk va hacia el refrigerador y toma de un imán dos pequeños papeles acartonados.

—Iba a ir con tu padre, pero creo que lo necesitas más que yo —Gohan toma lo que, aparentemente, eran entradas para ir a bailar. No podía creer lo que su madre le estaba dando—. No me preguntes nada. Habla con esa muchacha antes de que sea tarde.

Al día siguiente, Roshi y Krilin renuevan su membresía de clientes frecuentes.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:** La frase que dice Roshi la agregué porque lo leí en el encabezado de un diario local.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tarde de bar**

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** El local llamado "Región 439" no solo servía para entretenerse. Era cobijo y espacio de desconexión para una joven universitaria que comenzó a pasar sus tardes delineando su historia con un camarero.

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Vamos, empieza a concluir tus historias Godel! Carajo, mierda…

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

«Arriesgarse es la clave para una vida diferente. Piensa si el miedo a perder te ha dado buenos resultados» Roshi resuena en la mente de Gohan cuando está atendiendo a Videl un par de días después de su incómoda charla. Ayer les había dicho a los hombres que iba a pedirle a la chica para salir a bailar, pero no había ido. Hoy estaba allí y estaba siendo observado por personas expectantes.

Todavía estaba dudando, sin embargo, ya había tenido demasiado miedo. Debía preguntarle.

—¿Quieres ir a bailar conmigo?

Videl levanta la vista de su billetera, sorprendida y confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Qué si quieres ir a bailar conmigo —él repite, sonriendo—. Tengo unas entradas para ir a un sitio este viernes. ¿Quieres?

Videl frunce el ceño.

—¿No tienes una novia para este tipo de salidas?

Gohan se encoge los hombros, restándole importancia.

—Te estoy invitando a ti y no a ella. ¿No quieres hacer como cualquier chica y festejar esto? —señala. Con su pedido, Gohan le otorga su entrada—. Es a las nueve. Saldré a las siete de aquí para ducharme y cambiarme. Te recomiendo esperar aquí con Roshi y Krilin. Ellos sabrán cuidarte.

El par que Videl había visto como clientes muy frecuentes alzan la mano y saludan. Ella les sonríe.

—Nos vemos el viernes —dije Gohan yendo a atender otro cliente.

* * *

El sitio tenía una buena atmósfera y se veía encantador. Videl se dio cuenta que era uno de los sitios bailables más costosos de la ciudad. Se podía oír una música suave desde los altavoces y muchas parejas danzando en un ambiente sumamente romántico. La chica se sintió con malestar porque no se estaba con una pareja, sino con un camarero cuya novia estaba en algún otro punto de la ciudad.

Debía salir de allí.

—¡Oh, Videl! —Gohan había vuelto de su breve receso al baño y se sorprendió de distinguir a la chica con cierta incomodidad en su rostro—. ¿Está todo en orden?

Ella negó con la cabeza. El chico salpicó su rostro de asombro.

—Gohan, y… —Videl no deseaba rechazarlo. Siempre se había comportado amable y…—. ¡Espera, Gohan!, ¿qué haces?

El camarero no la deja terminar y desaparece entre las personas sin decir más. Videl se ocupa ajustar su bolso de mano contra su cuerpo y, cuando levanta la vista, está de nuevo frente a ella. La música es más fuerte y retumbaba a través de la bailanta. Retrocede y niega con la cabeza, levantando sus manos.

—Por ser la primera vez permiten que votemos por un tema para bailar —inmediatamente, una balada empieza sonar—. ¡Vamos, Videl!

Es una canción pop, algo que ha escuchado por radio. Qué me has hecho de Chayanne. Tiene un ritmo y algo de empuje, pero este no es momento para bailar, aunque el espacio tenga ese fin.

—Gohan, hablo en serio —dice, pero su voz no sale tan fuerte como hubiera querido.

El susodicho se desliza hacia ella, aterrizando sobre sus pies sin problemas delante suyo y agarrando sus manos. Luego la atrae hacia él mientras comienza a bailar salvajemente alrededor del lugar. Videl no tiene más remedio que seguirlo. Él recorre entre las parejas y simula solos entre ratos. Videl carcajea y bailan poco tiempo.

Se giran y se dan vueltas. Sus risas se mezclan con la música. Al final de la canción, el joven vuelve a ella y la abraza, levanta y hace girar. La voz del conductor sobre el escenario chisporrotea cuando Gohan libera a Videl y la deja caer, pero mantiene un agarre en sus caderas mientras mira.

—Eso fue Que me has hecho de Chayanne. Ahora hay algo más lento para todos los presentes que prefieren escuchar algo suave a esta hora. Disfrútenlo.

Videl jadea mientras Magic de Rude comienza a tocar por los altavoces.

—¡Me encanta esta canción! —ella susurra cuando Gohan sonríe y mueve sus manos para sostenerse. Comienzan a balancearse juntos mientras bailan lentamente a la melodía. Videl siente que su corazón va a estallar por la alegría que siente en ese momento.

En ese momento, ella se da cuenta de lo alto que es de cerca. Es por lo menos un cabeza más alto que ella, y también es grande, robusto y ancho en todos los lugares correctos. Su cabello oscuro está como si fuera un erizo, pero es glamoroso como siempre. Su piel huele a bosque, sus ojos son amables y la mira como si fuera lo más importante en su mundo.

—Gohan…—murmura.

—¿Videl…? —indaga.

Sus rostros están cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder besarse, y luego dejan de tambalearse. Se miran uno al otro durante un largo momento antes de que la siguiente parte de la canción los sacuda.

Gohan no puede evitar mirarla por un momento más.

—Cielos…

Se da cuenta rápidamente. La ama.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:** Las canciones de pop de aquí presentes son cortesía de Son Sarah Koemi que tuvo la amabilidad de buscarlas por mí que desconocía el género. Muchas gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tarde de bar**

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** El local llamado "Región 439" no solo servía para entretenerse. Era cobijo y espacio de desconexión para una joven universitaria que comenzó a pasar sus tardes delineando su historia con un camarero.

 **Nota de la autora:** La próxima que digo que voy a hacer un oneshot, me disparó y ya lo planificó como una historia corta porque termina siendo eso. Voy a extrañar la cosita esta.

Gracias por los comentarios y disfruten el final.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Su cabello oscuro brillante fluye por su espalda. Es tan largo que Gohan quiere pasar sus dedos por él. Tiene la sonrisa más brillante que haya visto y es más baja que él, pero eso está bastante bien.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —pregunta, levantando una ceja.

—Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo. Eres tan ... tan hermosa —le sonríe antes de acercarla más. Videl cede y apoya su cabeza contra su pecho. Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura inferior mientras que ella se cuelga alrededor de su cuello y apoya su cabeza contra la de ella. Respira temblorosamente.

—Mi padre está enfermo e internado. Solo estamos mi madre y yo para atender el bar. Nos tenemos solamente a nosotros y el local. Por lo demás, he estado solo toda mi vida…

La chica no sabe qué decir, pero antes de que pueda pensar mucho, Gohan vuelve a hablar. Se dejan llevar por la canción tranquilamente, pero en paz, y no se dan cuenta demasiado cuando la canción termina y comienza otra lenta.

—Traté de deshacerme de mi soledad. Realmente lo hice. Era lo que se podría llamar un niño solitario hasta la secundaria. Traté muy mal a las chicas, no sabía, no era experto. Eso fue hasta que conocí a Ángela y mi mundo cambió. Me hizo mejor.

Gohan resopla y el agarre de Videl se tensa.

—Me hizo sentir mejor y no tan solo —dice lentamente como si estuviera pensando sus siguientes palabras con cautela—. Tú has cambiado todo mi mundo, Vi.

Ella no tiene control sobre las siguientes palabras que salen de su boca, pero no son más que la verdad.

—Tú también has cambiado el mío.

Bailan el resto de la noche y pasan unos meses. Gohan y Videl se acercan y la vida va bien. Es un lugar realmente bueno para ellos. Roshi y Krilin no deben estar más que satisfechos por verlos.

* * *

Videl pasa por la puerta del bar una mañana envuelta en una locura. Gohan pestañea cuando precipita hacia él, estático con su trapeador en medio de un charco. Traga saliva mientras ella señala con un dedo acusador en su rostro.

—¿Cómo te atreves, Son Gohan? —refunfuñar enojada. Los ojos envueltos en llamas y el odio desbordando por su cuerpo—. ¿Cómo te atreves a no decirme?

Gohan deja el trapeador, levanta ambas manos en señal de rendición y da un paso atrás. El objeto se estrella contra el suelo con un fuerte crujido haciendo estremecer al joven.

—Espera, espera…, ¿qué hice?, ¿qué hice? —y literalmente tartamudea. Aterrorizado por Videl y temeroso de que vaya a atacar. Ella da un paso hacia adelante para estar frente a frente. Gohan siente que este es el final, como si fuera a morir aquí y ahora.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme que podría haber obtenido un descuento porque soy estudiante!?

Gohan la observa por un largo segundo y comienza a reírse. Él no puede evitarlo. Videl deja escapar un aullido de furia y va tras él, golpeando sus puños contra su pecho mientras el camarero trata de protegerse con los brazos.

—¡Idiota! —grita, golpeándolo—. ¿Cómo te atreves a no decirme?

El muchacho solo se ríe con más fuerza y Videl da otro paso hacia adelante, pero no está prestando atención y su pie se desliza debido al agua escurrida. Los reflejos de Gohan permiten que la atrape por la cintura antes de que caiga. Luego la abraza, su espalda se apoya en su pecho y sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cintura. La risa del camarero ha disminuido, pero la ira de ella no.

—Videl, está mojado —declara con una sonrisa engreída.

La estudiante patea su pantorrilla y Gohan lo lamenta al instante. A partir de ese momento, obtiene un descuento en todo.

* * *

—Rompí con Angela.

Gohan no hace advertencia previa de lo que dice. Mientras lo expresa, solo lo expone y Videl se queda extasiada. Tiene que procesarlo antes de responder.

—¿De verdad?

Asiente mientras desliza su bebida hacia ella y lo atrapa.

—De verdad —dice antes de tomar su escasa cantidad de dinero en efectivo—. Quería algo mejor. Ángela no era así.

Los labios de Videl se deslizan en una sonrisa por su propia cuenta.

Una mañana la saluda con su orden ya hecha y un beso. Él camina alrededor del mostrador, persiguiendola. Se escucha a algunos hombres chillar.

—Cielos… —dice en voz baja y la besa. La respiración de Videl se ha ido.

Es cariñoso y gentil. Al mismo tiempo, la chica se encuentra enredándose con sus manos en su cabello para acercarlo más a ella. Él suspira, pero responde con un beso aún más profundo y pronto tienen que separarse para tomar aire. Gohan la abraza y acuña su mejilla con su mano, sonriendo.

—He estado esperando hacer eso desde siempre —susurra y Videl se ríe juguetonamente.

—Te tomó bastante tiempo.

Él la besó de nuevo y ella jura que nunca se acostumbrara porque sus besos son increíbles. Sus labios saben a la galleta con chispas de chocolate que le dio antes de entrar, huele a café y pasteles. Todo es perfecto. Él es perfecto. Todo eso es perfecto.

—Videl… —expresa en un murmullo—. Realmente me gustas.

—Tú también me gustas mucho.

Él se ríe mientras la acerca. Ella cierra los ojos y lo besa.

Videl podría, quizás, estar enamorada del camarero del bar. El camarero del bar podría estar enamorado de ella. Y está bien.

Otra vez se escuchan a algunas personas chillar.

—Roshi y Krilin estuvieron esperando esto, ¿verdad? —indaga Videl. Gohan asiente.

—Seguramente ahora apuesten cuando duremos —carcajea el camarero sujetando su mano con fuerza. Está satisfecho.

—Deberíamos decirle que duraremos para siempre y que no tienen que apostar.

Gohan sonríe.

—Eso suena perfecto.


End file.
